7 Minute in Heaven
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: The Bleach cast have a little party with a human game called 7 minutes in heaven, what will happen...ByakuyaxRenji ShunsuixNanao RukiaxUkitake ToshiroxRangiku YoruichixSoifon KisukexIchigo HisagixKiraxMomo rated M for guyxguy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was finally the holidays each soul reaper got to do what they wanted for one week and not have to follow orders. This was heaven to some but to others holidays were boring they would rather be in an office or doing paperwork. But Matsumoto Rangiku was going to use the time she was given to the full, she thought up an idea and was ready to put it in motion.

Matsumoto hopped over to her captain and looked at him in a -I want something way- .

"What do you want Rangiku"

"Well, ya know is the holidays and I had an idea that, you probably won't like but I think lots of other people will an..."

"Get to the point Rangiku"

"Can we use squad 10 for it?"

"For what Rangiku"

"Well it's not a party more of a get together" _If I say party he will never let me, _Matsumoto thought to herself.

"Yes, but if there is any mess you will be cleaning it up"

"Yes sir thanks you sir" and Matsumoto was off.

Matsumoto was standing outside squad 10 when she got a piece of paper out and started to read it. _Who to ask first_, she thought. Running her finger down the list she stopped and it's was on Kira so off she went to ask Kira.

Matsumoto was on her way to squad 3 when she passed a bar and found Kira, Hisagi, Momo and Shunsui drinking, she approached them slowly.

"HEY guys" she got a look from Momo and added "And girls"

"I have a party going on in squad ten tonight you comin"

"Yeh I'm there" Hisagi said

"Same, what time" Kira added

"Well I still have to ask some other people so let's say seven"

"Ok see ya there Rangiku" Momo shouted

"How about you Shunsui"

"Yes it sound fun"

"There is sake there"

"Well yes I will be there seven and squad 10" Shunsui head hit the table and he started saying very crazy things

"My sweet Nanao-chan, come over here and give daddy a hug" Kira Hisagi and Momo just stared at him.

"Cya off to tell more people" Matsumoto yelled, she was very proud of what she has thought up. Looking at her piece of paper she crossed off Kira, Hisagi, Momo and Shunsui.

"Next Captain Ukitake" She said to herself. Matsumoto was skipping down the road to squad 13, still skipping she opened the door and skipped to Ukitake's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Hi captain, I am havein a party ya coming it's at seven squad 10, Shunsui will be there"

"Well, I am not much of a party guy"

"I have this new tea"

"Well tea sound nice yes it will be nice to see every one again, I will be there"

"Cool cya there" Matsumoto Skipped all the way back outside squad 13, where she stud still and looked at her list. She crossed off Ukitake and looked who to ask next.

"Well Unohana and Isane are busy with people's injuries so they can't come" She crossed them off.

"Come where"

"Arrr, Rukia don't scary me like that"

"What ya doing"

"I am having a party and think of who to ask next, since ya here ya wana come"

"Yes please" Rukia's eyes sparkled like she was a baby just been given a very big lolly pop.

"Seven at squad 10 see ya then got to go ask more people" Just as she was about to run away Ichigo popped up in front of her

"Arrr, what is it with people scaring me"

"Sorry, what you got there"

"A list for a party you wana come"

"Yeh, if Renji is going I have a few thing to tell him about" The two girls looked at each other whilst Ichigo to rant on about how much stronger he is that Renji.

"Dude, it at seven in squad 10" Matsumoto suck her and then left Rukia to deal with him.

Matsumoto was now standing in the middle of the road heading to squad 6, getting out her paper she crossed of Rukia and Ichigo, Looking closely she only have five more people to ask.

"let go ask Renji" She said to herself

Matsumoto hated going to see Renji when he was in the office, because squad 6 was the only office that the captain and vice-captain shared an office. She walked over to the door and knocked waiting for an answer.

"Come in"

"She entered and bowed"

"What is it vice-captain"

"Well Captain Kuchiki I came to ask Renji something" Hearing his mane Renji's head shot up and looked at his guest.

"Matsumoto, what's wrong"

"Nothing, I just came to ask if you would like to come, I can't through a party and not invite you" Renji face lit up at the sound of a party.

"Party, I like that where is it and what time"

"Seven and at squad 10"

"Did you get the permission of Captain Hitsugaya before you went asking people" Captain Kuchiki said in his cold voice

"Yes I did and he said it's ok" All she got form Captain Kuchiki was a nod. She walked over to his desk and placed the piece of paper down.

"You're on the list as well" He looked up at her and then down at the paper on his desk and his name was there right under Renji's.

"So you can come if you would like to"

"I do not see the meaning of a party and I will not be coming"

"Ok you can't say I didn't ask" She grabbed the paper and walked out the room. Captain Kuchiki was looking down at his last paper work when he thought_, I've never been ask to go to a party before_.

"Captain are you ok"

"Yes I am fine Renji, that party might not be a bad idea" He looked up to Renji.

"Ok you want me to tell Matsumoto"

"Yes that would be nice, thank you" Renji got out his phone and rand Matsumoto.

"Hello"

"It's Renji, captain said he will come"

"REALY"

"Yes"

"This is going to be so cool, cya both then" Renji put his phone back in his pocket.

"She said cool" He got a nod of captain Kuchiki as a reply.

Back with matsumoto and her list she was now leaning up against the closest wall and crossed off Renji and Captain Kuchiki.

"Only Captain Soifon, Yoruichi, Kisuke left" She flashed stepped over to squad 2 and luck as she was all three of them were there.

"Hey you three wana come to a party, it's at seven in squad 10" Matsumoto shouted

"Yeh we all will be there" Yoruichi shouted back. With them three sorted matsumoto headed back to squad 10. On her way back she walked past squad 8 and she remembered something.

"I forgot Nanao" She ran through squad 8 till she hit her office, she through the door open and ran to her desk.

"What is it now Rangiku"

"I forgot you"

"Forgot me... I don't understand"

"The party tonight seven squad 10 you're coming"

"I'm coming am I"

"Yes you are"

"Ok then"

"WOOO CYA THEN" She headed back to squad 10 ready to set up for the party.

At squad 10 Matsumoto was looked over her list every one crossed off and underlined with circles, no other person could read it but it was crystal clear to her.

"Well that's everyone, Kira, Hisagi, Momo, Shunsui, Ukitake, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Captain Kuchiki, Soifon Yoruichi, Kisuke and Nanao".

"Well if you are having a party in my squad don't you think I should be allowed to come"

"Captain you can come, I just thought you would say no"

"I happen to like parties when I don't have work" he got up and walked out heading for the tea room.

It was 6.30 and the room was all ready and a little game from the human world was set up all that was missing were the people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 6.30 and Renji and Byakuya had agreed to meet at squad 6 before going to the party. Renji had arrived early for a change and was walking back and two outside the captain's office. _I bet Byakuya will be all dressed up. _Renji thought to himself

"Renji are you ready" A deep voice said from be hide

"Yes su..." Renji turned around and was speechless he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"What's wrong Renji" Byakuya asked

"Captain, you, you... normal clothes" Renji stud there looking at him with his mouth open. _WOW Byakuya looks nice in them, back jeans and white shirt, it's even showing a little of his chest. _Renji was in his own little world looking at Byakuya.

"Renji would you please stop looking at me, we have to go" Byakuya said whilst walking away, Renji shortly following.

When Byakuya and Renji arrived everyone looked at them and gave Byakuya the same look Renji gave him. It seems that no one had ever seen Byakuya in human clothes so they all took a good look at him.

After all the people had looked at Byakuya and got uses to him being normal for the night they decided to play a little game call 7 minutes in heaven.

"What are the rules Vice-captain Matsumoto" Byakuya spoke

"Well it's a little different that the others game because there is this bottle that tells us, there no picking paper out of a hat" Matsumoto said spinning the bottle.

"Would you care to demonstrate" Byakuya asked, Matsumoto grinned and giggled, that's when Byakuya realised he probably should have asked that.

"Well captain Kuchiki, It's pretty easy to grasp, we all sit in a circle" Everyone sat down following Matsumoto's rules. Byakuya wasn't someone for social gathering so he was happy when he had Rukia on one side of him and Renji on the other.

"We have the bottle in the middle, and each person takes turns, you can either press the button that says truth or the one that says dare or you can spin it and see's what it asks you to do" Matsumoto finished and smiled

"Thank you, that dose sound easy.... Renji go first" Byakuya told him in a very scary voice.

"Yes sir" Renji didn't even dare to say no to his captain. Renji didn't know what he would do so he pushed the dare button. Everyone watched as the bottle flashed red and started to speak.

"DARE...Take an item of clothing off for the rest of the game" Renji looked at it and then started to take his top off.

"Well Captain Kuchiki it's your go" Renji said. Byakuya was giving him glare that said 'Renji put your top back on', it wasn't getting anywhere Renji still sat next to him topless. Byakuya didn't want to take any clothes off so he decided to push the truth button.

"TRUTH... How big is it? Below 6 inches or above 6 inches?" Every looked at him waiting for an answer. Byakuya had now wished he pressed the same button as Renji.

"Excuse me, I am not telling you that... How did you know I was a guy?" Byakuya said a little shocked

"Captain it won't answer you, it was Truth you have to tell us" Matsumoto said

"Well I have never measured it so I wouldn't know" Byakuya said looking at his feet, hoping that they would understand and not get him to tell them. Matsumoto held out a ruler and said "

Well is it bigger that that" she put her finger to the 6 inches mark.

"Yes, that's ridicules who would be that small" Byakuya suddenly realised that he had just told them. He looked around at all of the people that were looking at him, Kira he was tiring to pictures something because he was going very red, and Renji was laughing his head of next to him.

"What's wrong with you" He asked

"Oh nothing captain, you very protective of that little guy" Renji laughed again

"Little, well how big are you Abarai" Byakuya gave him the famous Kuchiki death glare.

"About... 9 inches" Renji said looking at him. Byakuya didn't say anything he just looked at Rukia and changed the subject.

"Rukia it's you go"

"Yes, Nii-sama" She spun the bottle, they all looked at the bottle as it spun and flashed all different colours, it was slowing down when it stopped on Captain Ukitake,

"You have to do one thing that this person tells you to do" It spoke out in a robot voice.

"Captain, what do you want" Rukia asked

"Rukia can you go get me some tea please" Ukitake asked, he didn't want her to do something bad so he just asked for his tea. Rukia left the circle and went to get her captain his tea.

"I guess it's my turn" Matsumoto said as she pushed the truth button

"TRUTH... If you had only 24 hours to live, what would you do?"

"Arrmm, well I would get all the sake I could drink and sleep with anyone that wanted me" Everyone was expecting something like that so they weren't that shocked at what she said. Matsumoto passed the bottle to Kira.

"Your go Kira" Kira nodded and reached out to push the truth button but stopped and changed his mind he sent the bottle spinning it instead. It pun and spun and stopped on Hisagi.

"You must kiss this person" Kira looked at Hisagi then back at the bottle.

"Do I have to?" He asked

"Kira what up with me, it's not like we haven't done it before" Hisagi smiled and Kira walked over to him. The two kissed slowly it wasn't long but it wasn't short either, it was the right time for a loving kiss. Kira broke apart and went to sit back where he was. Hisagi looked at him and Kira stared to blush.

"Well finally, it was taking you to years to get together" Renji said

"We are not together" Kira said

"You will be" Renji said and giggled

It was now Momo turn and she picked Truth. The bottle flashed green and told her what she had to do.

"TRUTH... Has anyone ever seen you completely naked? If yes, who?"

"Arrmm I don't think anyone had seem me, naked, so I would have to say no"

"LIE" Matsumoto yelled at her.

"Lie, what do you mean, who saw me?" She asked

"What happened that night" Matsumoto hinted

"Oh yeh... Kira" She blushed and passed the bottle on. Every one could see that she didn't want to talk about it so they didn't ask

The bottle got passed around and around everyone had had at least three goes each, Ukitake was about to pass the bottle on when it spoke.

"Round two"

"What does that mean" Rukia asked

"It means that the question will be getting harder." Matsumoto giggled


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ukitake passed the bottle on to Shunsui"

Shunsui spun the bottle and he smirked when it landed on Nanao

"Lick this person's hand"

"Nanao-chan you hear the bottle, hand please" Nanao gave him her hand not wanted to disobey the rules and she watch as he licked her very slowly. When he had done Nanao had wiped her hand on his jeans.

Shunsui passed the bottle on to Nanao, who was giving him an evil look. She pressed the truth button and waited for it to ask her something.

"TRUTH...Have you ever cheated on a test"

"No I have not" Nanao said loud and proud

No one was surprised at this answer Nanao was always one for rules, she would never cheat on a test.

She had had her go and passed the bottle on to Ichigo.

Ichigo pressed the dare button and waited.

"DARE...have you ever looked at someone and had only sexual thoughts?  
---if so who"

"Arrmm" Ichigo began to think. IT would have to be Rukia but did he dare to say that with Byakuya in the room.

"Dude I know who it is just say it he won't move" Renji said

"Arrmm Rukia" Ichigo said and waited for Byakuya to freak out and kill him, but nothing happened. He looked up to see Renji looking at Byakuya.

"Hey you're not killing me what up?" Ichigo asked

"It's none of my business what you think about my sister, if you touch her, then I will kill you" Byakuya said

Ichigo moved the bottle on to Hisagi.

"Which one should I press" He asked Kira

"Truth" Kira said back to him. Hisagi press the truth button just like Kira asked him to, he waited to see what he would have to admit to this time.

"TRUTH…Have you ever slept with more than one person at the same time"

"Yes" Hisagi said without hesitation.

"Who?" Kira asked

"You and Renji"

"Me since when did we do it?" Renji asked

"That night where you two got pissed"

"Oh yeh… I was so on top" Renji laughed. Byakuya turned and looked at his vice-captain; he didn't even want to know what Renji was thinking.

The bottle got passed to Yoruichi. She pressed dare and waited to see what it would ask. Soi Fon was wishing that the bottle would ask them to do something.

"DARE…Stick your hands down the pants off a one guy in the room"

Yoruichi smiled and stud up, she headed over to Byakuya. Byakuya didn't look happen and stared to move away. She jumped on him and pinned him to the ground.

"Enjoy in little Byakuya"

"No get off, get off" Byakuya yelled trying to get her on him, Yoruichi was a lot stronger than she looked, Byakuya finally gave up.

"That a good boy" She said and grinned. She grabbed him, he gasped a little when she dug in her claws.

"Claws retract the claws… please" Byakuya begged, he signed when she did. Renji made a face, like he knew how he felt.

She got off him and walked back to her place in the circle, Byakuya was still on the floor. He began to get up slowly and gave her the biggest evil ever; if glares could kill she would have been dead.

"What the glare for little Byakuya, you enjoyed it" She smirked. Byakuya just sat there and didn't answer her.

She passed the bottle on to Soi Fon, she spun it and it started to glow, it landed on Yoruichi just as she wished.

"Sit on the lap of this person for 5 minutes" Soi Fon smiled and sat on Yoruichi's lap. Yoruichi placed her arms around her and giggled when she blushed.

The bottle was passed on to Hitsugaya, he wasn't so happy that he was there but he still played the game. He pressed the truth button

"TRUTH… Who was your first kiss?"

"I haven't had it yet" He whispered

"Arrr Captain" Matsumoto said

"Move on" he said passing the bottle around.

It was Ukitake's go again and this time he hoped he wouldn't have to do a stupid dance like he had to last time. He pushed the dare button and waited.

"DARE… You must go for a jog around your street with only your underwear on"

"Typical" Ukitake started shredding his clothes and off he jogged. Shunsui was laughing his head off and wolf whistling at him. Ukitake just stuck his finger up at him and carried on jogging.

"He stuck his finger up at me" Shunsui said to himself

Meanwhile Ukitake was jogging it was Momo's turn. She was passed the bottle, when it started glowing and said something.

"Round 3"

"What, how can they get even harder" Momo moaned. She didn't want to be told to do something silly and she also didn't want to tell a secret so she went with the spin. The bottle spun around and landed on Hisagi.

"You must French kiss this person"

"French, what's the difference?" She asked. Hisagi walked over to her and sat behind her, he whispered in her ear.

"It involves a lot of tongue"

"What"

"You have to do it" Matsumoto said. They all watched as Momo let Hisagi do what he had to do.

It was Kisuke's turn and he wanted something big this time he had only gotten little things like take of a sock. Kiss this person on the hand. He wanted something that would be good.

He pressed the Dare button and waited.

"DARE…You have to lick someone of the same gender's chest"

Kisuke looked at Ichigo and smiled. Ichigo stud up and pulled his shirt up to let Kisuke lick him. Kisuke was licking Ichigo over and over, when matsumoto yelled for them to stop, or they would have been licking each other all night.

The bottle was passed around and around. Ukitake had just come back from his jog and was looking very red, and was breathing heavily. The only thing covering him up was Shunsui's pink robe. Soi Fon was still sat on Yoruichi lap even though 5 minutes had long gone.

Renji had kept being ask to take clothes off, and was now only in a blue pair of boxers. The bottle was now on round 4 and things were getting good. It was Renji's turn, he went to press the Dare button again, when Byakuya grabbed him hand.

"Don't you dare press that button?"

"Why don't you want to see me naked?" Renji asked

"No"

"Ok then Captain" Renji spun the bottle and watched it go round and round until it stopped on Byakuya He giggled and waited to see what he got to do to his captain.

"7 minutes in heaven" Was all that the bottle said. Renji looked at Byakuya and back at the bottle

"And that means?" He asked

"It means you get to do whatever you want to do, well normal people kiss." Matsumoto said

"For 7 minutes, I get to do anything to captain, and he has to let me" Renji asked

"Well yes" Matsumoto said whilst reading the rules.

"I don't like the sound of that" Byakuya said

"I won't hurt you or anything"

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried" Byakuya said

"You have to let me do anything, what if I said I wanted to ram my dick up your ass, that would hurt" Renji yelled at him

"…" Byakuya didn't say anything to Renji little outburst

"Captain, I was only joking, I don't wana fuck you or anything" Renji said trying to snap Byakuya out of his trance, but what he didn't realize was that Byakuya was picturing what it would be like to have Renji inside of him.

Byakuya closed his eyed and signed, he was enjoying the picture of his vice-captain and himself on his office desk, doing very inappropriate things. Byakuya lay back and Renji looked at him.

"Captain are you ok" Renji was a little worried Byakuya was smiling, Byakuya never smiles. Renji took his chances and got on top of Byakuya. Byakuya's eyes flung open and meet Renji's

"Would you let me?" Renji asked

"Yes, only for 7 minutes"

"Captain I don't think I could do that in 7 minutes, even if I went fast"

"You could give it ago Renji" Byakuya leaned up and kissed him.

The others in the circle were amazed, and even a little disturbed. Byakuya was smiling and kissing his vice-captain.

"What was in that tea" Ukitake asked

"Nothing, just tea stuff" Rukia said. Byakuya had also had a cup of tea that Rukia had made, other that he hadn't had anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ukitake and Rukia looked back at Byakuya and Renji.

They saw that they were gladly moving on from kissing and decided to step in, or they would do it on the floor right in front of them all. Well Rukia let Ukitake take care of them. He grabbed Renji collar and dragged him away.

"Hey what you doing, my 7 minutes are not up yet" Renji said

"Ukitake put him back this second" Byakuya said in a stern voice

Ukitake walked back over to Byakuya, it looked like he was going to give Renji back, but he grabbed Byakuya instead.

"Unhand me Ukitake"

"Wait a second, you will thank me later"

"Why will I thank you" Byakuya moaned. Ukitake had dragged them in to a different room and only then did he let them go.

"What was that for?" Renji said he looked at the clock and saw that is 7 minutes had gone.

"Great my 7 minutes have gone" Renji looked very upset. Byakuya walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I was going to give you longer that 7 minutes, you have all day If you want" Byakuya said.

"Really"

"Really" Byakuya smiled

"So am I going to get a thanks or not?" Ukitake asked

"What for you didn't do anything?"

"Yes I did, if I hadn't moved you, you would have probably being doing it on the floor, and I will be right to say that Byakuya wouldn't like people to see him on the bottom or screaming Renji name"

"You have a point, Thanks" Renji said

"Thank you Ukitake" Byakuya said quietly

Ukitake let the two males continue where they left off. Ukitake walked out of the room to find Rukia stud alone in the other room.

"Where did everyone go?" He asked her

"Well, Ichigo and Kisuke went off to that room. Momo Kira and Hisagi are in that room. Yoruichi and Captain Soi Fon walked off together. Matsumoto and Captain Hitsugaya went to his office. Shunsui and Nanao are in that room and I feel a little worried for her, he dragged her off and I dread to think what's happing in there" Rukia said back to him

"Well that's a lot of information to take in, in such a little time. Do you want to get some tea Rukia?" He asked her

"I would love to Captain" Rukia and Ukitake walk back to squad 13 for tea in peace.

Meanwhile with Renji and Byakuya.

Byakuya was pinned to a table in the dark room. Renji was pressing their bodies as close as they could get.

"If you don't want it captain tell me now, cos I don't think I will be able to stop" Renji said

"Renji if I didn't want it I wouldn't let you touch me like this" Byakuya said as he relaxed and slid on to the table to lie down. Renji climbed on top of him and kissed him. It was a few minutes later and they were naked and wanting more.

"Renji, please be gentle" Byakuya said opening his legs for Renji to get in position.

"It might hurt a little and I am sorry for that" Renji said He placed the head of his now fully erect member at Byakuya entrance and started to push in. He was only half way in when Byakuya started to moan and cry out that he was in pain.

"Renji it hurts…"

"Relax baby it won't hurt as much" Renji whispered in Byakuya ear

"Don't tell me to relax I have your dick up my ass"

"You wanted it there" Renji said as he pushed it in further

"ARRRR" Byakuya screamed

"Relax" Renji said. Renji stopped and thought of something, he pulled out.

"What's wrong Renji" Byakuya asked

"Nothing Turn over please" Renji asked

"Why, it was fine this way" Byakuya said.

Renji grabs his hips and turns them over. Byakuya had no chose but to get on his hands and knees. He turned around and looks at Renji.

"Why do you want me like this?" Byakuya asked. Renji pushed his shoulders down and was now leaning over him. He whispered in his ear.

"It hurts less like this"

"Ok" Byakuya tried to relax again but as soon as Renji pushed in, he tensed up again.

"Captain you have to relax or I am not doing it"

"Renji please make love to me" Byakuya said looking at him. Renji pushed in one last time. This time was alright Byakuya had relaxed and Renji pushed all the way in. Renji gave Byakuya some time to get used to the size inside of him.

Byakuya pushed back his hips and Renji saw that as a sign that he could move. Renji moved in and out in and out, hitting Byakuya prostate every time, Sending Byakuya over the edge.

"Oh…god…Renji" Byakuya moaned

"Byakuya, so good" Renji moaned back

"Harder Renji harder" Renji followed orders hitting Byakuya's prostate dead on as hard as he could.

"ARRRR, Cuming" Byakuya screamed

"Same, just a little longer". Renji saw Byakuya neglected Erection and wrapped his hand around it, but that was all it took for Byakuya to cum screaming Renji name. Renji was not longer after, he came screaming Byakuya name.

Renji pulled out of Byakuya and lay on top of him. Both males breathed heavily.

"Are you glad you came to this party after all" Renji asked

"Yes I am, you do know that I will not be happy with just one night" Byakuya said.

"I was hoping you would say that" Renji said as he got up. Renji moved to sit on the end of the table. Byakuya sat up and looked at him. He moved behind Renji and wrapped his hands around his neck.

"I think we have found something that you are better than me at" Byakuya whispered in ears ear, then kissed him.

"Would you like to give it another go…Byakuya" Renji said with a big smile across his face.

"Byakuya…. Hehehe" Byakuya whispered back his own name, he had never heard Renji say it in that way before, and it made him laugh a little.

"Sure" Byakuya said lying back down on the table for Round 2. Renji just looked at him and smiled.

"I think this would be a good time to find out" He said

"Find what out?" Byakuya asked

"How big you are" Renji as he pulled a ruler out of a desk draw.

"Why?" Byakuya said a little shy to let Renji measure him. He covered his manhood with his legs.

"I will do me first then" Renji put the ruler up to his fully erect member and took the measurement.

"9 Inches, just like I said" Renji said. He looked at Byakuya trying to get his approval.

"Ok" Byakuya said moving his legs and letting Renji measure him.

"Well, well 8.5 Inches, not as big as me but still big" Renji said. He had found another thing he had beaten his captain at.

"It doesn't matter who is bigger" Byakuya said in a little strop

"Yes it does, if I am bigger I can give you more pleasure" Renji said as he placed his hand on Byakuya shoulders.

"Why don't you show me Renji" Byakuya smirked and Renji used him to climbed back on to the table

"Will do captain" Renji said as they set off for Round 2

With Soi Fon and Yoruichi.

Soi Fon and Yoruichi were walking down a dark ally and talking about their past. Yoruichi apologized for leaving her behind, but told her why she did it.

They had walked to a hill. It was cover in trees, plum blossom was scattered everywhere. Yoruichi had changed in to her cat form and was curled up under a tree. Soi Fon ran over to join her.

"Yoruichi you will get dirty if you lie on the floor" Soi Fon said as she picked the skinny black cat up and placed it on her lap.

"Soi Fon you didn't have to do that" The cat spoke

The two sat under the trees and watched the sun set. Soi Fon had fallen asleep holding Yoruichi to her chest. Yoruichi didn't want to wake her up so she decided to have some fun.

Yoruichi climbed out of Soi Fon's grip and with a puff of smoke changed back in to her human form. She started to strip Soi Fon until she was only in her underwear. She giggled when she saw that she was on Soi Fon underwear. She put her clothes in a neat pile beside them. Being part of a noble family she just could leave things on the floor they had to be neat. That was the only thing her and Byakuya had in common.

She curled up next to her and used Soi Fon's captains robe to cover them up. Yoruichi smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to see Soi Fon's face when she woke up next to a naked Yoruichi and she herself was almost naked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With Momo Kira and Hisagi.

The little brunette was shivering as she watched the two males approach her, it wasn't that she was frightened of them per say she just wasn't sure what they wanted from her. Kira was the first to reach for her, he touched her hip gently and drew her closer to the two of them. Momo looked up with wide eyes but went with the gentle vice-captains movement. she wriggled a bit when the warmth of Hisagi pressed against her other side but she relaxed into the gentle touch of Kira's hand along her back. It was only when Hisagi leaned down to kiss her did she panic and back away.

"No...I'm sorry I just can't..."

"That aright Momo, go if you want" Kira said quietly.

The small girl thought about it for a minute but then an idea came into her head, she might not be willing to join in with them but there was no harm in watching, after all she had no idea how it worked between two men so why not get a first hand view.

"Could, I maybe watch?"

Kira looked over at Hisagi, it was his dominants choice, he wasn't bothered if the girl wanted to watch, and it wasn't much different than her joining in anyway.

"Sure just go sit over there, we're not bothered."

Momo dashed off to the window seat and settled as Hisagi drew the smaller blonde into his arms, they seemed so comfortable with each other that Momo just couldn't be disgusted. Hisagi growled when Kira bit down on his bottom lip making the skin break slightly, the bigger man retaliated by shoving the blonde up against the wall and grinding their erections together. He was rewarded with Izuru throwing his head back and moaning while thrusting his hips up harder against Shuuhei while being pinned against the wall. The black haired man slid his hands down Izuru's back and under his arse to his lean but strong thighs, with one insistent pull he had the blonde's legs wrapped around his waist. The result of this was that their erections came into constant contact and caused Shuuhei to growl, their clothes were quick to come off and within minutes Izuru was panting with back and neck arched as Shuuhei pushed into him. Although the blonde was relaxed and prepared he was tight and Shuuhei was only just keeping in control of himself. Izuru shifted and tightened his legs around the dark haired mans waist before he spoke.

"Just fucking move already Shuuhei!"

Shuuhei loved it when the usually calm and collected Izuru was wound up enough to start cursing at him, so with a grin he drew back so only the head of his erection was inside the blonde before slamming back in with enough force to make the wall groan as Izuru howled and arched so it looked like his spine might snap. Shuuhei growled and pounded the smaller vice-captain into the wall; there was no way Izuru was walking away from this.

They had both forgotten the little brunette in the corner who was wide eyed and open mouthed, who didn't know Kira could scream like that or that he was that flexible, after all a spine shouldn't be able to bend that much. Momo just about regained her whit's as Shuuhei gently pulled out of Izuru and threw both their clothes on. He flashed a grin at Momo and shunpo'd out of the room with a hissing Izuru held safely in his arms.

In Captain Hitsugaya's office.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were sitting at a desk drinking sake, Matsumoto had persuaded Hitsugaya to have a glass or two and now they were babbling at each others, talking about how much they love sake and started drinking more.

"Matsumoto pass me that sake bottle"

"Which one captain there are three"

"Well the one with the most in" Matsumoto pass him the bottle and he downed it in one.

"Captain why are you so small?" Matsumoto asked

"Well why do you have big boobs?"

"I asked first"

"I am the captain"

"Ok, I don't know why I have big boobs they get in the way and if I lie face down I can't breathe, now why are you so small"

"I have always been small and there is nothing wrong with it"

The captain and Vice-captain drank all that they could and fell asleep on the floor Matsumoto had Captain Hitsugaya over the top of her and yet she couldn't feel him. Matsumoto had a evil idea and un tied her captains pants, she pulled them down just to have a little peak at his mad hood, she gasped.

"Well that's the only part of you sir that isn't small hehehe" She dressed him again and let sleep over take her.

Off with Shunsui and Nanao.

Shunsui and Nanao were at squad 8, and Nanao was working to catch up what work she had missed.

"My sweet Nanao-chan, I never got to kiss you"

"Well that's good"

"No its not, please will you let your captain kiss you"

"If I did would you do your work"

"Yes I would" Nanao walked over to Shunsui slowly, she held up her book and kissed him lightly on the lips behind it.

"Will you do your work now sir"

"Yes my sweet Nanao-chan" The good thing about that kiss was that Nanao had just found out that one little kiss wasn't that bad and she had the power over her captain, he was now working like he had never worked before.

Mean while in the room with Ichigo and Kisuke.

The blonde quickly removed Ichigo's clothes, he was far past waiting now after all his little strawberry had been driving him crazy all day and that dare had just pushed him over the edge.

Kisuke had never had much control when it came to Ichigo, so now he never bothered trying if he could get away with it. After all he wasn't a perverted shopkeeper for nothing. Ichigo dragged him out of his thoughts by practically ripping his clothes off him in a lust hazed frenzy to get at his skin. Kisuke grinned and leaned down so the smaller, lighter male was pinned by his weight, then he proceeded to show the berry just how perverted he could really be. If anyone asked Ichigo why he was wearing bands around both wrists all the answer you would get was low growling about 'stupid perverted blonde shopkeepers.'

A few weeks later everyone was acing different, the head captain didn't know what to make of it.

Byakuya was smiling all the time. Renji was always there with his Captain and they would often stand very close.

Ichigo was coming less and less to the Soul Society; Rukia said he had planning with Kisuke.

Captain Soi Fon wasn't bossing her squad around as much; she had seemed to found herself a little black cat.

Vice-Captains Momo, Hisagi and Kira, are always blushing when they saw each other, and they demand that they get put on the same missions, all the time.

Captain Hitsugaya hasn't once complained about his vice-captain, Matsumoto is even doing work for him.

Shunsui and Nanao are fighting less, and she seems to let him do whatever he wants. She even let him kiss her when he asked to.

The head Captain was very confused, he left it down to the fact he was old and never brought it up again.


End file.
